


The Hardest Yet

by KatLeePT



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would be the hardest one yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Yet

        She'd been wooed by Princes riding every animal from wild stallions to elephants and giraffes. She'd been given carriages made of such pure gold that the riches it'd taken to make them could've fed the peasants for months. She had seen every gift, heard every line, and could spy every trick in the book. Yet, as she traveled throughout the world in a single night on a magic carpet, gazing more often into her newest wooer's dark and handsome eyes than at the scenery, Jasmine knew that this new Prince was going to be the hardest yet to turn away.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to Disney, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
